


Walking In The Dark

by MochiMinWriting



Category: Dok2 (Musician), Dok2 - Fandom, Illionaire Records, K-Hip Hop, K-Rapper, Khh, Korean Rapper, Lee Joonkyung, illionaire, korean hip hop
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2019-09-21 01:21:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17033664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MochiMinWriting/pseuds/MochiMinWriting
Summary: Joonkyung chooses his friends over you.





	Walking In The Dark

**Author's Note:**

> Repost from my Tumblr @khhunniewriting

“Walking with a friend in the dark is better than walking alone in the light. You know I got your back baby girl.” Joon Kyung gave you a comforting warm hug. You had failed yet another audition. Your dream was to become part of a girl group so you could rap and dance.

Joon Kyung was also on his way up he had recently decided enough was enough and left All Black. He had decided he would do things the way he wanted, his way. Your arms wrapped around him appreciating that he had walked you home. “Thanks, Joon Kyung you’re the best.“

“I have an idea” he pulled away making you meet his eyes. “How about we go get some ice-cream to cheer you up?”

You nodded immediately. “This is why you are my best friend. You know me so well and are always there when I need you.”

“We gotta look out for each other baby girl. You support me and I’ll support you. That was the deal since we were ten remember?”

You nodded remembering when you met Joon Kyung at school. Two years later when he quit school he needed you most and you complied. You cheered him on and supported him in any way you could. Especially becoming his number one fan when he decided to pursue music. “I’ll always be here for you Joon Kyung.”

 

* * *

 

 

Not long after Joon Kyung met Dong Gab. “Baby girl come meet Dong Gab.”

You were speechless as you were suddenly being introduced to someone without warning. “Hello, I’m Y/N.” You gave your best smile under the conditions. 

“Hey, Joon Kyung keeps talking about you all the time.” Dong Gab shook your hand in a very hip-hop manner that you were used to thanks to Joon Kyung.

“Yet I wonder how I ended up waiting out in the dark for an hour.” You had shown up to Joon Kyung’s new home after a failed audition. He was supposed to pick you up but after waiting for an hour you realized he wasn’t going and decided to check on him since you were worried. Now that you saw him chilling with his new friend you had to admit you added a sprinkle of jealousy to your anger.

“Oh fuck” he cursed realizing what he had done. “You walked here alone?” His eyes widened as he too was now angry. “It’s late and dark outside. Something could of happened to you.”

“I know!” You shouted not appreciating the lecture. “That’s why I’m mad!” You turned to Dong Gab with and with a less intense tone excused yourself. “Sorry, it was nice to meet you.” You walked past Joon Kyung grabbing the jacket you had dropped onto the couch. “I’m out of here. I only came to make sure nothing bad had happened to you.”

“OOOh” Dong Gab instigated Joon Kyung causing him to run after you.

“Baby girl wait” he caught you before you were out the door. “I’m sorry I didn’t go. I lost track of time. I’m still trying to establish this record label with Dong Gab and I got carried away.”

You sighed, “I understand Joon Kyung. I’m so proud of you.” You smiled knowing this meant a lot to him. He hadn’t forgotten you on purpose. 

“I promise next time I’ll make it up to you. I’ll pick you up, we’ll go to get ice-cream just like before.”

“Okay” you hugged him.

After a few months, you saw Joon Kyung starting to enjoy the fruits of his labor. He was making money, friends, and connections while you were still reciting the mantra of ‘maybe next time’ in your head. He no longer went to pick you up physically or emotionally. Every rejection seemed to hurt more when you didn’t have him there by your side cheering you on. 

He did, however, invite you to go along with him and his new friends. You tried to get along with his friends and go to the places they went but they usually involved half-naked women and alcohol. 

“Baby girl you good” you snapped out of your thoughts hearing Joon Kyung’s voice so close to you. You realized he had a bottle in his hand and was offering to top you off. “I’m fine.”

“You sure?”

You nodded.

“Come on baby girl you gotta loosen up and have some fun or else it ain’t a party.”

“Joon Kyung” Dong Gab called out to him before joining in on the conversation. “Some girl is calling for you” he informed him.

“Is it that one girl..” you didn’t know if Joon Kyung had begun to whisper or if you went deaf but at that moment you bit your lip and starred as his mouth moved but no words were comprehended. 

“Listen baby girl, I gotta go keep this party going. So just take some more of this okay.” He filled your glass and left with Dong Gab before hearing your refusal. “I can’t” you shouted making the few people around you turn. “Sorry” you excused yourself walking away. You sighed as you poured the drink out in the sink. “I have an audition tomorrow” you whispered to yourself the reason why you had refused to drink more.

Realizing it was late you decided to go home. The audition was early in the morning so you needed your sleep. You looked for Joon Kyung wanting to say goodbye before you left but couldn’t find him. 

“Sorry” you apologized as you bumped into Dong Gab. “Do you happen to know where Joon Kyung is?” You decided you should ask him since he was so close to him.

Dong Gab, nodded “he’s in the bedroom.”

“Oh, I’ll go say bye then.”

He held you back continuing his sentence. “with a girl.”

Your jaw dropped but you were quick to pick it back up and pretend like nothing was wrong. “I see then let him know I left. Bye Dong Gab.” You walked out of Joon Kyung’s apartment feeling like an outsider. Joon Kyung was making new friends, more money, and had moved on with his life. He was no longer struggling like you. He was walking in the light while you were walking in the dark. You were proud that he was able to do so and were glad that while you walked in different lights he still held onto you.

Finally, the chance of a lifetime presented itself to you. While looking for a chance to join an idol group you never explored other options. That changed when a hand covered in tattoos was stretched to you. “Hey girl, don’t lag on me now. Let’s show them what you got.”

You smiled “I’m so nervous Jay. You’re Jay Park and I’m just some nobody.”

“Hey, you’re with us now” Gray put a protective arm around you. 

“You’re part of the AOMG family now” Simon D put his arm around Gray making the link longer.

“Bad Gal from AOMG” Hoody called you by your stage name before putting her arm around Jay. While you failed to get on Show Me The Money you were chased down by Jay Park who had been impressed with you. Now you were an official artist. While your debut was not out yet you were still going on stage with all of them to make a first public appearance. 

After your appearance you felt satisfied. You felt like you were finally walking in the light just like Joon Kyung always said. Your smile disappeared as you thought about him. Deep down you knew it wasn’t his fault but you had garnered some resentment towards him after he didn’t show up and support you for your Show Me The Money audition. At the moment you were so disappointed that your friend had stood you up once again. You though your failing was thanks to that. 

It felt hard to admit but Joon Kyung had moved on from you. He preferred to go clubbing with his new friends and surround himself with girls. 

Your phone vibrated bringing your attention to a new message from Joon Kyung. 

 

> _Joon Kyung: Hey Baby Girl the boys and I are going to the club tonight come along if you want._

 

Hoody rushed over to you. “Hey, you Bad Gal over there.” She had been looking for you all over. “Hey girl, we’re going to hang out for a while want to come. It’s all those boys so I need a girl to help me stay sane.”

You felt a sense of relief as you deleted the message. “Sure Unnie.”

More messages came after that one. You continued to do the same sometimes you went out of your way to be mean and would say yes but end up canceling last moment. 

That was until you decided to just end having your feeling hurt by a liar and blocking his number. You had new friends who never left you behind. Friends who helped you with your career rather than lose faith in you.

 

* * *

 

 

You waved around your phone as you showed Jay your music video stats. “Look at all those views.” He Simon and Hoody were amused by your childlike wonder. They had all forgotten what it was to be new to fame but seeing you made them look back with happy thoughts. 

“We’ll look after you baby girl.” Simon meant well with his words but you were reminded of someone when you were called by that nickname. “I wonder what the word about you is.” 

They all began looking for articles that mentioned you. It had only been three days since your debut so you were still new and it took a while for you to be brought up into the media.

“What?!” Hoody’s brow furrowed as she read one of many articles. “I searched female AOMG rapper to look up Y/N and saw this.” 

She handed her phone to Jay Park who read the title of the article out loud. “Illionaire records rapper writes dis about female AOMG rapper.” 

Your heart dropped, “What?.” On one hand, you had a dis being written about you only three days after debut and on the other, it came from Illionaire records. 

“Hold on Y/N.” After further reading, Jay Park finally found out who dissed who. “Beenzino dissed Hoody, not you Y/N.”

“Why?” You went over to Hoody hugging her protectively. You never had a female friend. She was the first and had become very dear to you. “Why would anyone dis her. She’s so skilled. Joon Kyung is such an asshole for allowing a dis track about you.”

“You know Joon Kyung?” Simon asked. They were all unaware that you had such high connections. “Yea-er, I used to know him. Anyway, let’s not talk about it anymore.”

“I think Y/N’s right. We never let a dis track get to us before.” Jay Park stood up trying to raise the mood. “Let’s go out and show our Bad Gal our bad side.”

“Yeah” Simon shouted gaining the attention of the others in the building. 

That night you found yourself in a familiar club. One you had been dragged to before by Joon Kyung. Seeing the seriousness on your face caught Hoody’s attention. “Hey, girl why the face don’t you like it here?”

“I’ve only been in this kind of atmosphere a few times before and I always end up being pushed to the side.”

“Hey, where are our girls?” Elo shouted. 

“Right here” Hoody raised her arms dancing along to the music. Jay began making his way through the crowd to you guys. “With us that won’t happen. Here we will always take care of you.” She poked your cheek. 

Jay dragged both of you over to the rest of the guys and you began to enjoy the club for the first time. As you danced you heard a familiar voice and began to look around. After a few glances around the dance floor, you saw him, Joon Kyung. He was with Dong Gab who you recognized but the other guy you never met. 

“What’s up, Bad Gal?” Gray stopped dancing to ask.

“That guy right there. That’s that Beenzino guy or whatever right?”

Gray nodded after looking.

Your anger began to boil seeing how happy and well they all got along. Joon Kyung was dipped in gold, grin wide as they all enjoyed the music. You didn’t know Beenzino but you knew he had taken a crack at one of your friends. Now you had to take a crack at him. “He’s the one who dissed Hoody.” You quickly wiggled through the dancing bodies.

“Y/N!” Gray yelled after you.

“What happened?” Ugly Duck asked.

“Get the others.” Gray ran after you first and was able to get there before you could do anything. “Y/N don’t do this.” He wrapped his arm around your shoulders making you turn. 

Once everyone was by your side the three Illionaire rappers turned to meet the group of people who rushed towards them. “What up Jay” Joon Kyung greeted Jay Park and he did the same.

Both had been friends before you joined AOMG. “Hey Joon Kyung we were just-”

“Don’t say leaving” you stopped Jay then realized you were talking back to a senior and bowed to him. “Sorry Jar but I have something to say to this” you pointed to Beenzino. “How dare you dis Hoody?”

“Y/N it’s-” Hoody tried stopping you but you were beyond yourself.

“You may have debuted months before me but you are still just as green. I know it’s all part of the trade to dis people but how dare you dis Hoody? Who are you to dis her?” You turned to Simon and Jay asking for them to understand. “Sorry I know I’m too new.”

“Baby girl is that you?” 

You turned to face Joon Kyung who had finally recognized you. “You look so different.” You had changed your appearance before debut to fit into the concept. 

“You know Y/N?” Jay asked.

Joon Kyung nodded. “We’ve been friends since we were ten.”

“Were friends” you corrected. “Now that I said what I wanted to say let’s go back to having fun.” 

“Let’s do it” Simon led the way and everyone followed except you. 

“Baby girl wait.”

You stayed behind and glared at Joon Kyung. “Only now that I got to your level you recognize and want to hang out with me again. You know that little saying you always use to tell me after I failed my auditions?  Walking with a friend in the dark is better than walking alone in the light.” You recited. “Once you were in the light you left me behind in the dark. You let me down yet when I got to the light I felt empty. I had no friends to enjoy it with. I was alone…”

“Baby girl-”

“Or so I thought. After Jay gave me a chance he became my friend and I made even more friends. Simon, Hoody, Ugly Duck, Gray, Cha Cha,  DJ Pumkin, I could go on. In the short time I’ve known them they have shown much more friendship.” You scoffed as you looked him up and down. “To think I loved you more than a friend at one point.” You flipped your hair and turned your back on him the same way he did to you.

 


End file.
